Many people's minds and bodies are afflicted by a variety of ailments, from diseases such as heart trouble and cancer, to mental illnesses, and stress and stress-induced ailments, to name only a few examples. In the past, these have often been treated with medication (e.g., pills or shots), along with various physical and/or mental therapies. More recently, homeopathic remedies have gained more widespread support as results have indicated successful treatments, and the general population has been educated on the undesired side effects of many traditional medicine. Other techniques to assist the body to heal naturally without the need for medication or invasive procedures are now also gaining in popularity and credibility.